The present invention relates to a vehicle cable barrier, and more specifically to a cable/gate barrier placed across a gate opening or vehicle path.
Due to the increased terrorist activity throughout the world improved systems are necessary so as to increase the security with respect to readily accessible areas to vehicle traffic. Many various forms of barriers have been suggested so as to retard or stop the advancement of vehicles either from a safety, traffic control or security point of view. There has been suggested the use of posts pivotally anchored by energy absorption devices with cables supported sideways on the posts and energy absorption devices located at selected points along the cable whereby upon receiving impact from an automobile the energy imparted to the cable and posts is absorbed by the energy absorption devices thus stopping the progress of the vehicle. Conventional guard rails used for stopping automobiles include iron or steel posts driven into the ground at a constant pitch and steel strips or wire ropes attached so as to connect the posts. Chains suspended between posts or a double length of chain appropriately locked have also been suggested as a form of security for preventing ingress of unauthorized vehicles into private areas. However, in utilizing the various sundry techniques discussed above for preventing access to specified areas by motorized vehicles in most instances all of these presently known systems have been found to be somewhat deficient in achieving the desired results of providing the necessary security. Heretofore proposed security gates have been found lacking in achieving reliable and control and, if necessary, total prevention of the movement of motorized vehicles. Cables or posts alone do not prevent vehicle penetration. Therefore, reliable security devices are necessary in order to provide for complete protection from unwanted intrusion.